Episode 433 (30th March 1989)
Plot Pat is furious with Frank upon learning another £1000 has gone missing from Sharon's savings. Simon checks in on Sharon, who has been emotional since her first breakdown over Den. Dot visits Nick in the prison. Ian is reluctant to pay Frank the £1000 as he is uncertain he will be given the jeep. Sue blockades herself in the living room of the flat. Ali lies and tells her everything will be okay to get her out of the living room. He then tells her he is taking Little Ali and legally evicting her, taking custody of Little Ali in the process. Ian suggests to Cindy they move in together, although he is unsure where they will stay. He asks Arthur if they can stay at Number 45 but Arthur does not think Pauline will say yes. Carmel directs Sue to the Citizens Advice Bureau for guidance over Ali's threats. Pat returns from a trip out in a bad mood. Rod leaves Donna alone on the stall so he can see a group of friends. She gets jealous when she sees him kissing two girls. Pat tells Kathy that The Firm have caught up with Den's solicitor. She is convinced they are behind Den's murder. Cindy recommends that Ian asks Pete if they can stay at his flat so they are not homeless. Ian does not want to ask as he does not want to live back at home, so Cindy asks on his behalf. Pete agrees to the move in. DI Ashley confirms Den's death to Sharon and questions her over a woman who was seen with Den ten minutes before his death. Sharon insists it was not her. Rod tells Donna the people he were seeing were part of a band and were looking for a roadie. Frank tries to get a motor off of a customer. Sue's mood perks up after learning from the Citizens Advice Bureau that Ali cannot evict her or take custody of Little Ali. Junior does not show up at Matthew's shop. He then returns home claiming he "forgot" to turn up at the shop for work. Matthew gets in a mood and Junior tells Carmel he has noticed they argue whenever he is around. Carmel says it is not his fault. Dot learns from Nick that she is now a grandmother and is elated. She celebrates in The Vic. Sharon tells Michelle that the police know Den was with a woman before he died, and that it will not be long before they identify who she was. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.I. Ashley - Robin Lermitte Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, cellar and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *47B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've got rights to that kid. I'm his father.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes